it's on track
by imagined-experiences
Summary: Teddy takes one of the most important decision in his life. So he can put things in good directions.


This is my first attempt to write them, and it's for Aimy. Happy birthday!!

Thanks Amy for beta-reading it for me.

Please review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

"How are you Teddy?" the ginger twenty year-old girl sitting next to him asked.  
"How do you think I am after what had happened?"snapped Teddy without looking at her.

It had been two days he sat on the settee at his apartment, eating, sleeping and staring at the was afraid to face the world and confront the Weasleys after what he had done.  
"I was just trying to be polite," Lily said, smoothing the situation over.  
"Sorry. Thanks. How is it out there?" he asked.  
He was dreading the answer, but he needed to know.  
"Divided. Uncle Harry, Uncle Charlie, Aunt Angelina and Aunt Hermione are neutral. Uncles Ron and George, and aunt Ginny are positively on your side. I think you already know that. Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill and Uncle Percy aren't that big of a fan of you at the moment. And I think that you would do better not to set a foot in France."  
"Well, not that bad I guess. If I have Ginny on my side then she'll defend me," Teddy tried to joke.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
Lily had been one of the first to come visit him after what had happened. Of course, his friends and colleagues tried to make him forget everything and help him move on. But it was difficult. He had broken up with his fiancée after thirteen years together and two weeks before the wedding. No one from the family had made a move yet.  
Except Lily. She was there, and she just sat next to him, not knowing that she was one of the reasons he broke up with Victoire. Of course, there were other reasons, but still.

Lily was the most important, and she didn't know about it. She had always been with him and he hadn't realized it until now. Until Roxanne and all of her childish innocence asked him, a year ago, how he was going to survive without the two most important girls in his life once he would be married.  
Roxanne, being his goddaughter, was one of the girls she was talking about. The other was Lily. Though, she was not really a girl anymore, more like a woman. He had been thinking about it for a year.  
The friendship he developed with her since her childhood had become complicity which had grown into attraction as of late. The fact that she worked with him at the Prophet had been the trigger. Every day he saw her growing up into the woman she was, and even if she had matured and changed, she was the same. Only better.  
"And you, where do you side? It's important for me to know your opinion," he asked after the comfortable silence settled between them. He wanted, no, he needed to know.  
"I don't know, Teddy. Nowhere probably."  
"Come on Lily! I just broke up with Victoire two weeks before the wedding! You must have an opinion!"  
"I don't know what to think, honestly."  
"Why do you need to think? Tell me what you feel, probably your romantic side wants me dead."  
"I would never want you dead Teddy!"Lily answered confused. It was meant as a joke probably, but his tone was worried.  
"Listen," she continued, "the 'girl' inside me tells me to ignore you and to hate you for what you did to my cousin. But as your friend, as your accomplice in most of your crimes, I forgive you and think that you probably had good reasons. Other than the usual freaking out about the wedding I mean. I'm sure I'd have been able to sense that one."  
"You would probably have." He smiled at her.  
"Yes, I would have. But you know, in a way, I was expecting it," she confided and leaned on his shoulder. "You don't tell me everything, I know that, but with all the stories I heard... I don't know I just had a feeling that the things weren't as good as they used to be between you and her."  
"Why haven't you talked to me about all this before?" he asked.  
"I don't know. I didn't want to intrude in your life with Victoire, you know. And I still feel like I'm missing a big clue."  
"If only you knew," he whispered low enough she didn't heard it.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I guess we were just taking different paths and I couldn't do it anymore."  
"I'm sure you'll find someone who will follow your path. I'm sure dozen of girls will fall at your feet once you'll get rid of this awful brownish hair."  
"I don't need dozen of girls, I just need one girl."  
"Well, for today you have me." She smiled at him. "Let's go the three broomstick and have some butterbeer."  
"So I can meet my suitors?" he asked.  
"Yeah," she answered without great conviction. "Today you're mine. I'll see if I'm willing to share you after that," she said grabbing his arm.  
He smiled at her, and nodded. She had not abandoned him and he was happy with it now. He wasn't lying to Victoire anymore. He just needed to make Lily understand that they were meant to follow the same path… and to keep Harry and Ginny in a good mood.  
With bright blue hair, he followed the pull of the laughing ginger woman at his arm.


End file.
